Wagering gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines generally include one or more player input devices such as push-buttons. The configuration of these buttons is very important. First, they are very visible to players and thus the aesthetic design or appearance of the buttons is very important. Second, these buttons may see tremendous duty cycles over their lifetime and must thus be very durable and reliable. For example, aside from simply functioning to receive and transmit a player's input, the buttons must be able to withstand electric shocks, drink spills and the like. Also, the “feel” of the button is very important to players. Buttons which do not provide feedback to the player of an input can be frustrating to players, but buttons which are hard to push are also undesirable.
Existing buttons have various drawbacks relating to these and other issues. As examples, many push-buttons utilize button covers or caps which are made of plastic. These plastic buttons can crack and wear and often have an undesirable “feel” to them (such as by feeling flimsy, hollow or the like).
An object of the invention is to provide an improved push-button, such as for use with wagering type gaming machines.